


Gem guardians (reader & SU characters)

by Shorty_nerd



Series: Gem guardian [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Music, Randomness, Reader is child by default unless said otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty_nerd/pseuds/Shorty_nerd
Summary: A series of one-shots that follow the reader after the events of gem guardian. Requests are available if you wish to request one! ^^ Reader is played as a child by default unless said otherwise.





	1. Musically bound (Lapis Lazuli)

**Author's Note:**

> So this one came to mind cause I am a HUGE music geek. :3 I love all types, but this i decided to focus around classic rock. Have fun!

Since you have started living with Lapis and Peridot, things started to settle down for you. You missed the sense of adventure from traveling all the time, but it felt nice to just stop and enjoy life. You spent your days either hanging out with Lapis and Peridot, teaching them about human culture and life, and frequently you would go out into the city to play with Steven. Lapis would follow along as well, as she loving hanging out with Steven as much as you did and the two of you grew closer by the day. Mostly you would spend your time in the barn, coming up with meep morps or watching some show that Peridot found and would beg you to watch it. But one thing you really loved was listening to music. It started when you found a stack of boxes in the barn that never seemed to be touched.

“Hmm? What's all this?” You wonder as you investigate the stack, managing to grab a box from the top. You quickly open it up, and what was inside were several vinyl records of many different musicians, Elton John, Pink Floyd, Grateful Dead, Frank Sinatra, The Eagles, all these artists you've never heard of, but were so mesmerizing to you. You open another box, more records sat inside of it with all these artists inside. You look around to see if you can find something to play them on. Lucky for you you got your hands on a record player. You blow on it to get the dust off, it seemed a bit used, but it could work just fine.

Hours pass and you find yourself listening to all these different artists and enjoying every one of them, mostly you sat down in your blue bean bag chair to sit and relax as you listened, but occasionally you would get up and dance to the music. One song you were fond in particular was on the record on the artist know as the Rolling Stones. According to the order it appeared on the record, it was know as 'Jumping Jack Flash'. You thought it was such an interesting song, eventually singing along to the singer, playing air guitar along with it as well as dancing as you sang.

“I was born in a cross-fire hurricane  
And I howled at my ma in the driving rain  
But it's all right now, in fact it's a gas  
But it's all right, I'm jumpin' Jack Flash  
It's a gas, gas, gas  
I was raised by a toothless, bearded hag  
I was schooled with a strap right across my back  
But it's all right now, in fact it's a gas  
But it's all right, I'm jumpin' Jack Flash  
It's a gas, gas, gas  
I was drowned, I was washed up and left for dead  
I fell down to my feet and saw they bled  
I frowned at the crumbs and a crust of bread  
I was crowned with a spike right through my head  
But it's all right now, in fact it's a gas  
But it's all right, I'm jumpin' Jack Flash  
It's a gas, gas, gas  
Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas [x4]”

As you sang that last line, you jumped as you heard clapping behind you, you gasp and turn around to see Lapis smiling and clapping her hands. “Wow, (y/n), I didn't know you could sing!” A blush appears on your face as you scramble to shut the player off. “Oh! U-uh, Lapis, hi. H-how long were you standing there?” The record player made a scratching noise as you shut it off. “Just got here a minute ago, what you doing?” Lapis approached you and glanced at the record player. “And what is that?” She asked curiously pointing to the device. “Oh, it's something humans use to play music, I found this box of records, i've been listening to them for hours!” You exclaim, looking through one of the boxes, Lapis leaning over you curiously, feeling mesmerized by all this. “Music? How does it work? And what kind of music is there?” You smile at Lapis and pull out a record. “It's simple, you just put it on the thing and place the needle on. There's lot of different kinds of music, but this seems more up your alley.” You look up at Lapis, handing her the record. 

“David Bowie?” Lapis asked curiously as she examined the cover. “Who's this 'Ziggy Stardust'?” She looked at you with a raised eyebrow. “It's this guy from space who plays guitar, this guy sings about him, I'll show you.” You take the record from her hands and pull the vinyl from the sleeve, placing it on the player and turned it on, placing the needle on the record. Lapis made herself comfortable on your bean bag chair as you set up the music. As you turned on the music, you made you way over to Lapis to sit on her lap leaning back to snuggle into her, you two became quite close, so Lapis didn't mind. Lapis leaned back, relaxing as she held you around your waist as she listened to the music. Lapis was staring off into space listening to the lyrics and patting her lap with her hand to the beat.

“I like this, what's the song name?” You grab the cover of the record and look for the title of the song. “Five years.” Lapis smiled stroking your hair and you stood up as the song ended. “So what's next?” Lapis asked curiously, sitting up in her seat. “Well, heres one of my favorites.” You smile as you pulls out another record, showing the cover to Lapis. “The Eagles? I didn't know birds could play music!” You giggle a bit, pulling the record out. “No silly! It's just the name of the band.” You smile as you place the needle on the record and the song began playing and you sang along.

I like the way your sparkling earrings lay,  
Against your skin, it's so brown.  
And I wanna sleep with you in the desert tonight  
With a billion stars all around.

'Cause I got a peaceful easy feeling,  
And I know you won't let me down  
'cause I'm already standing on the ground.

Lapis was blushing a dark blue as you sang and danced, you reached your hand out, offering her to dance with you. She hesitantly took it, standing up with you as you danced with her, letting the track sing on it's own.

And I found out a long time ago  
What a woman can do to your soul.  
Oh, but she can't take you anyway,  
You don't already know how to go.

And I got a peaceful easy feeling,  
And I know you won't let me down  
'cause I'm already standing on the ground.

I get this feeling I may know you as a lover and a friend.  
But this voice keeps whispering in my other ear,  
Tells me I may never see you again.

'cause I get a peaceful easy feeling  
And I know you won't let me down  
'cause I'm already standing...  
I'm already standing...  
Yes, I'm already standing on the ground  
Oh, oh

The track came to an end, making your dance session end with a bow, Lapis bowing in response. The two of you look at each other for a second until the two of you laugh playfully, pouncing Lapis to hug her as she hugged back. “Hehe, that was fun, (y/n)!” Lapis grinned as you smile back, dropping the hug and scratching the back of your head. “So uh, want to listen to some more?” Lapis nodded and smiled. “Absolutely, I'd love to, (y/n).”


	2. Like a brother (Steven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steven sneak out to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, heres a chapter! Sorry about the delay, I was busy this past week and things are starting to clear up. ^^  
> Some folks have been requesting reader and Steven sibling bonding as well as the two getting in danger.  
> Have fun!

It was a calm cool night, there wasn't a cloud in the sky as the full moon cast it's light over Beach City. Steven had plans for you, so once Lapis and Peridot were distracted as they thought you were asleep, you quietly sneak out pulling on your brown trench coat. You run down the hill and towards the beach, finding Steven sitting on the sand, waiting for your arrival. He was humming softly to himself, propping his body up with his arms as he leaned back. He was wearing a dark pink hoodie with jeans and he had red sneakers on his feet. You snicker to yourself as you had an idea. You crouch down, making quiet steps across the sand as you creeped up from behind Steven. Steven stayed oblivious, being lost in his own world. You were trying not to laugh as you were just mere inches away from the boy. You bend your legs and jump on top of Steven, making him yell in surprise and fall over.

“Haha, (Y/n)!” He laughed, rolling over on his back and put his arm around your neck, his fist rubbing against your head. “You know better than to sneak up on me!” You were laughing, putting your hands to his sides to tickle him. Steven burst out laughing and rolled around. “Hahahaha! Stop that tickles!” Steven laughed in complete joy, pouncing you and rolling the two of you like barrels. After a bit of rolling around you two fall to the ground, laying next to each other and giggling happily. “Haha, heya Steven.” You say as you stood back up on the sand. “Hey (y/n).” He stood up with you, brushing the sand off his hoodie.

“So what did you want to show me?” You ask looking at Steven. Steven's eyes lit up then he whistled in between his fingers. “Oh yes! Hold on. Hey Lion!” He called out and almost out of nowhere, you saw a massive lion show up beside him, it was the strangest lion you've ever seen. It had pink fur and a fluffy light pink mane, you stare at it in amazement. “You have a pet lion?!” You get stars in your eyes, glancing at Steven. Steven smiles climbing on top of the lion's back. “Well, he kinda does his own thing, but yeah he's my pet mostly. You want to pet him?” You glance at the lion, it was staring at you with a pair of soft black eyes. “D-does he bite?” You hesitantly reach your hand out to touch the lion on the nose. “Oh not at all, unless you try to hurt him.” Steven smiled as the lion nuzzled against the palm of your hand, making you stroke the lion's nose along with his head and mane, it felt very soft, like cotton candy. The lion made a soft purr as it buried it's head into your neck, it's soft hair tickling your face. You smile hugging the lion. “Aw he likes you!” Steven said as Lion crouched down for you to climb on, and you did, Steven grabbing your hand to help pull you up. You held onto Steven soon as you made yourself comfortable.

“So where are we going?” Steven gave Lion a pat on the back as it started running. “I'm gonna show you some really cool places, where me and the gems found cool stuff and fought crazy monsters.” You cling to Steven while Lion was on the move. He suddenly made a roar and a portal appeared as he jumped through it, making you hold tight onto Steven. The three of you end up in an open field that had strawberries growing everywhere. It was pretty, but what struck you as odd, was that all over the field, there was various weapons scattered as well as remains of old ruins. “What is this place?” You ask Steven as Lion carried the two of you along the field. “Pearl says this used to be a gem battlefield nearly 5'000 years ago. My mom lead this rebellion against homeworld, and a big war took place here. They won, of course.” You look around in amazement, glancing over at Steven. “Wow, so cool.” Steven sighed, his mood quickly changing. “Not really, (y/n)...gems were killed here, even the ones that got out alive, they became corrupted.” You look at Steven in worry. “Corrupted? How does that happen?”

“You know those freaky monsters we fight?” You nod listening to Steven. “Well, they used to be gems just like Garnet and Pearl and all the other gems we know, but I guess something happened...made them forget who they were.” He sighs, hugging his knees. You reach over and place your hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. “That's awful...have you tried to fix them?” Steven looks up at you and shakes his head. “No...not even my mom could fix them...” You get your hand off his shoulder, looking at him curiously. “Who is your mom?” Steven perked up, his sad expression seemed to have faded. “My mom was called Rose Quartz, the leader of the crystal gems.” You get stars in your eyes hearing that. “Wow, amazing.” In your conversation, Lion suddenly made a full stop, causing the two of you to topple over on top of each other.

“Lion! What are you doing?! Don't you know we have to-” Steven stopped talking as he saw that Lion was staring at something. “What's wrong?” You get up and look in the direction Lion was looking in. You felt a familiar feeling of fear crawl up your back as you saw the strange being. It looked very familiar, A massive black wolf-like being with crimson eyes, long spikes on it's back and a red gem on it's forehead. “Steven....” You cower behind him as you stare at it. “It's ok, Lion will protect us.” Steven patted your head as Lion lowered his body as the two of you jumped off, Lion roared loudly and ran towards the beast, the two wrestling as Steven stood in front of you, summoning his shield. “S-Steven...Is that a...” Steven nodded. “Yup, a corrupted gem.” You shake as you hid behind Steven, feeling safe behind his shield and with Lion.

As Lion fought the gem monster, he got thrown to the side, his body crashing into a tree and the gem monster turned to glare at you and Steven, you were shaking as Steven raised his shield. “(Y/n), stay behind me!” He shouted as you were hiding behind him, the monster approaching the pair with slow footsteps. “Stay back!” Steven shouted as Steven tossed his shield like a frisbee, whacking the monster in the jaw only angering it further, snarling at the two of you with sharp teeth. “(y/n), run!” Steven looked at you as you started to back away. “Wh-what about you?” You were scared of getting hurt, but you were more concerned about Steven. “I'll be fine, just go!” You nod and scurry away, hiding behind a tree. You were starting to have flashbacks about how that same monster attacked you not too long ago, and how Jasper came in to save you, just as how Steven is protecting you now.

Steven came running over, grabbing your shoulder making you jump. “St-steven?” You ask looking up at him, his clothes were torn, some parts of his skin were broken, bleeding from his wounds. “Oh, Steven! What happened?!” You stood up, examining his wounds as he just smiled in response. “We had a pretty nasty fight, but don't worry, I won.” He held the red gem in his hand and he placed it in a pink bubble, tapping it with his hand to make it vanish. “Where did it...?” You seemed a little confused about what just happened. “It's in the temple now. Now I gotta get these wounds off me or the gems or gonna have my head.” He chuckles and you chuckle back as he whistled for Lion, Lion showed up beside Steven and crouched down for the two of you to climb on. “Take us to the fountain.” Steven commanded as Lion roared another portal.

The next location was in a massive garden, roses blooming all around the bushes and trees. You look around in amazement, finding all of it so pretty. “What is this place?” You glance at Steven, who patted Lion on the back of the head, gesturing him to walk deeper into the garden. “This was my mom's garden, there's a magical fountain in here that can heal wounds.” Your eyes brighten up, looking around until you ended up in front of a huge flowing fountain, at the top of the fountain was a statue of a woman who seemed to be crying out the magical water. “Is that your mom?” You ask as you stare at the beauty of the fountain and Steven slowly climbed off Lion. “Yeah, that's her.” You glance at the statue when Steven suddenly jumped into the water. “Steven!” You ran over to catch him but as quickly as he jumped in, his head popped out of the water and he climbed out, not a single scratch on him, like the previous fight never even happened. “H-how did...?” You stammer, completely confused. “Oh, this fountain is made from my mom's healing tears. Your jaw drops in amazement, you pull up your sleeve to show a bruise on your left arm from the other day with an incident with you and peridot wrestling. You dip your arm in the magical water, swirling your hand around for a few seconds before pulling it out, the bruise vanishing before your eyes. “Wow...your mom sounds so cool.”

“Yeah, far as I know, she was cool.” Steven sighed and sat in the lap of a statue of the same woman. You smile and sit down beside him, relaxing in the lap of the statue. “So where is your mom?” Steven sighed, leaning over on his back, lifting his shirt to show a little pink gem that should be his belly button. “My mom gave up her physical form to have me, so I have her gem. Still, it would have been nice to know her.” Steven sighs leaning back into the statue. You look at Steven, you knew just how he felt. Living in this world without a mother was hard, especially since the day you lost yours. “I know just how you feel...” You look up to the stars as Steven glanced up with you. “Steven?” You ask and Steven glanced in your direction. “Yes?” “Thanks for protecting me back there. You're like a brother to me, you know that right?” A blush came across your face and Steven's face lit up, pouncing you into a hug. “You're like a brother/sister to me too!” You smile and hug him back, Lion came up from behind you and nuzzled your hair, purring softly. You reach up to give Lion a pat on the snout. You had a family in the gems, and you had a brother in Steven.


	3. Birthday Surprise (Ruby & Sapphire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday, and Steven's throwing a party.

“C'mon (y/n)! The party's gonna start! Steven shouted as he dragged you by the hand across the beach, trying to keep up with the borrowed king cape flowing behind you. It was your birthday, and Steven had a whole party planned just for you. “I'm coming! It's hard to run in this thing!” You keep up with Steven as Lapis and Peridot were following behind you two, Lapis flying in the air while holding Peridot up by the arms. You and Steven approach the house sitting below the temple as Lapis and Peridot landed beside you. Steven opens the front door and gestures you inside, you walk in, seeing Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl gathered around talking about something.

“Garnet, are you sure we should do this?” Pearl looked to Garnet in concern as Amethyst gave her a shove on her arm. “C'mon P, (y/n's) gonna love 'em!” Garnet smiled and adjusted her visor. “They're both excited for it.” Pearl rolled her eyes at Amethyst as she sighed. “Alright fine...” Pearl then turned around to see you and Steven come through the door. “(y/n)! There you are.” Pearl said excitedly and got down to give you a hug. “Steven, I thought you said all of Beach City was going to be here?” You glance at Steven with a raised eyebrow, slightly disappointed but you wouldn't care cause you were with friends. “Oh, right! Guys, the room!” 

“Of course, follow me.” Garnet turned around and walked toward the door to the temple, Pearl and Amethyst followed along as well as you, Steven, Lapis and Peridot. “The party's in the temple?” Lapis asked as Steven and the gem's gemstones began glowing. The door to the temple opened up five ways, a long red curtain replacing the door. “Yup, It's a room we all put together for events and stuff.” Steven smiled as Garnet and Pearl opened the curtains, gesturing you to go in. “After you, Birthday girl/boy.” Garnet smiled lowering her visor to wink her right eye at you. You blush approaching the doorway, standing in front of it and looking inside, it seemed almost completely dark inside. “Go on now, don't be shy.” Pearl said giving you a pat on the back as you step in, Steven following behind you and soon Lapis and Peridot followed as well as the rest of the gems.

“Why is it so dark in here?” You look around trying to find a light switch only finding Peridots nose. “Hey! Watch it, human!” Peridot shouted and you quickly flinched away. “Sorry.” Steven then claps his hands and the lights come on, lots of multicolored lights filled up the room. The group was standing in a huge room that almost looked like a rave, a dance floor with flashing lights and a disco ball, a table with a variety of food and a massive cake sitting in the center, and there was people all over the place. You recognized all their faces, Ronaldo and the fry family, Lars and Sadie, The cool kids, the family that owned the pizza shop, even Connie was here. You gasp, putting your hands on your cheeks with stars in your eyes. “Whatcha think?” Steven nudged you with his elbow and you jump excitedly. “I love it! I can't believe the whole town is here!” Amethyst put an arm around you and Steven. “So now that the birthday kid's here, Let's get this party started!” 

Some time goes by and you and the whole town were partying to Sour Cream's crazy beats. You were dominating the dance floor, occasionally dragging the gems to dance with you. Peridot was a total klutz on the floor, acting like she had two left feet as she constantly fell on top of you causing you two to collapse. Lapis of course, constantly laughed at you two as she found it amusing. As you were conversing with Steven and Connie at the snack table, Garnet took a quick glance at you from across the room and walked in your direction. 

“Yeah, so then I said, 'That's not a hammer!'” Steven and Connie burst out laughing as you were telling a funny story about how Peridot was trying to repair a leak in the barn roof with a crowbar. “Haha, whoo, (y/n), you sure got crazy stories.” Connie smiled and you blushed a little bit. “Yeah, I sure do. Oh, did I tell you when Lapis and I-” “(y/n).” Garnet interrupted you as she stood beside you, looking at you with her stoic expression. “Oh, hey Garnet. What's up?” “The ceiling.” You, Steven, and Connie snickered and then started laughing. “Good one, Garnet!” Steven said as Garnet smiled and adjusted her visor. “(Y/n), I have a surprise for you.” Garnet squatted down to your eye level and your eyes lit up and you clenched your fists excitedly. “Ooh, what is it?” There was suddenly a flash of light that blinded you, causing you to shut your eyes and cover them with your hand. “G-Garnet, what was-” You went silent at the sight in front of you. Instead of Garnet, there were two smaller gems standing in front of you interlocking hands. One was red with dark red cubic hair, much like Garnet, with a bandage around her head and wore a pair of boots with burgundy shorts and a tank top. The second one was blue, with long flowing blue hair that covered up the top of her face, and wore a long flowing blue dress.

“Garnet's a fusion?!” You whisper to Steven with stars in your eyes as he nodded. You turn your head toward the pair as the blue gem spoke. “Greetings, (y/n). I'm Sapphire, and this is Ruby.” The red gem waved at you and walked over to ruffle your hair. “Hey, kiddo.” You look at both of them in excitement, you couldn't find words to say. You felt both excitement and shock knowing that Garnet was a fusion. “So you two are fused all the time?” You glance at the pair and Sapphire giggled at you. “Yup, Garnet embodies our love.” You hold your cheeks with your hands as you squeal excitedly. “That's the cutest thing i've ever heard!” Steven looked at you with a similar expression. “I know right??” Ruby chuckled and put your arm across your shoulders. “So now that we're here, how about we hit the dance floor?” Ruby winked and ruffled your hair, causing you to giggle. “Ruby, you know you can't dance without me.” Sapphire mused as she approached you and Ruby. “You've got two left feet.” Ruby's face turned a dark red as you felt her body heat rising. It was comfortable for a second until it got really hot, like fire, causing you to pull away from Ruby. “Ow ow ow hot hot hot!” Ruby looked at you with concern as Sapphire walked over to you and put a hand on your back. “Careful, she's a bit hotheaded.” She smiled as you chuckle and blush a little. “So wanna hit the dance floor?”

Hour pass and the entire town partied through most of the night, with dance-offs, chugging a little too much soda, and winning almost all the arm wrestles with Ruby. It ended pretty suddenly, especially for the gems, everyone passed out across the room until the morning came. You woke up to the voice of Steven calling out for breakfast. “Morning, all! Time for breakfast!” You groan and stand up brushing all the streamers off you as you saw the gems come in with a huge breakfast buffet all set up across the room. “Oh man, I'm so hungry!” You eagerly rush over and grab yourself a plate, filling it up with anything you could find, eggs, bacon, pancakes, donuts, hash browns, just about anything. “Goodness you sure can eat.” Steven said as he saw how full your plate was, walking towards the gems while the town conversed with each other.

“So what's it like, being a fusion all the time?” You took a sip from your orange juice as you spoke to Garnet. Ruby and Sapphire must have fused back while you were sleeping. “It's an amazing experience, you don't feel like two people, yet you don't feel like one person. You feel like you're a part of each other.” Your eyes light up at that statement. “Wow...” Lapis made her way up to you, putting her hand on your shoulder as she sat by you. “Hey, (y/n), enjoy the party?” You smile at Lapis as well as the other gems. “I loved it! Best birthday ever!” You raise your fists in excitement as Steven pounced you into a hug. “Aww, thanks! We wanted to make this special for you.” You smile and stand up on the table, clinking your glass with your fork, causing all the chattering to cease as all eyes were on you. “What is (y/n) doing?” Pearl said to Steven as he put a finger to his mouth. “Shh, (Y/n)'s gonna say something.” 

“Just a few months ago, I thought my life was over, no place to go, no one to turn to, but when I met Steven, I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. Hope. I just wanted to say how grateful I am to know all of you and I-” You choke up, wiping a tear with your arm as you spoke again, turning towards the gems. “I feel so honored to call all of you my family.” Lapis squealed in excitement as she hugged you suddenly and Steven joined the hug, as well as the other gems. “Peridot are you crying?” You glance over to a watery-eyed Peridot. “N-no! I just had something stuck in my vision sphere.” You smile and hug Peridot, making her face turn a dark green as she hugged back. “I love you guys.” You smile huddled into the group hug. “We love you too, (y/n).” Steven said as he patted your head. Best birthday ever.


	4. Cold nights (Peridot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's chilly out, and Peridot is looking for warmth any way she can. (Reader is a bit older this time, about 15-16)

It was another calm night at the barn, the moon shone through the barn door, reflecting through the door of the barn as you slept in your bed fashioned into the back of an old truck. You rested your head on your pillow, bundled up in several blankets as nights in Beach city were rather chilly, even more so during the colder months. You were sleeping peacefully, staying warm in the blankets, like nothing could interrupt your slumber. But a certain gem had other plans.

Peridot P.O.V

It's rather cold out tonight, no matter how many times I tried to create heat, whether using the comfort sheets or the warm heaters, I couldn't get comfortable whatsoever. “Grr, how can I watch Camp Pining Hearts in this condition?!” I grumbled to myself, trying not to wake up the (y/n). How did they do it? How would they stay warm in such cold conditions? What was their secret? As I pondered, I climbed down the ladder and made my way over to the (y/n)'s bed. I jumped up and gripped the edge of the truck, grunting and pulling myself up as I landed in their space and the human started to stir in it's sleep. 

“Nnngh, no not the donuts...” I froze in my tracks as the human spoke in it's sleep, turning it's body so their back was facing me. “Phew.” I wiped my forehead with a sigh of relief, glad I didn't wake them up. I stood up and stepped closer to the (y/n), pulling up the blankets to find the source of their warmth. “Hmm...” I placed my hand on their back, the (y/n)'s body felt warm, like there was heat radiating from it, but what I found odd was as I touched them, there was this strange pulsation from it's chest, like something was pounding inside. I raised a brow and placed my ear against the (y/n)'s back, the pulsations feeling louder as I listened. What an interesting sound! How did humans live with a constant pounding in their chest? Did it serve a purpose in it's existence? Is it supposed to be this steady? My train of thought was interrupted when I heard the (y/n) speak.

No one's P.O.V

“Uhh, Peridot, what are you doing?” You turn your head to see peridot with her head against your back, she jumped and stepped back from you as you spoke. “Nagh! (y/n), I'm sorry, did I wake you?” Peridot seemed cautious, but you stayed calm as you turned around to look at her. “Yeah, you did, what were you doing?” You mumble as you rub your eyes and Peridot's face turned a dark green. “I was only curious of how warm you were in this cold, and what are the strange pulsations in your chest?” Peridot pointed a finger to you chest, hovering right over your heart. “Oh, that's just my heartbeat. It's an organ inside me that pumps blood and oxygen through my body.” You smile and Peridot tilts her head as she slowly leans over to you, placing her head on your chest to listen to your heartbeat.

“It has a nice sound...” Peridot mused and you smiled as you held her head to you, letting her listen to the rhythm of your heart. Peridot smiled a bit as she relaxed, feeling the warmth radiating from your body. “If you need to get warm, you can ask me.” You smile patting Peridot on the head as she blushed and nuzzled into your chest. “You do feel nice...I guess I can lay here for a while...” You thought she was so cute the way she was snuggled up to you like this. And you almost couldn't believe you used to be smaller than her. You roll over to your side and pull a blanket over you and peridot. “Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning.” You lean over her to give her a little kiss on the gem, causing her to blush and snuggle into you. You smile putting your arms around the gem and you close your eyes to drift back into sleep. What a great way to keep warm on a cold night.


	5. Rough times (Garnet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a bullying issue, and Garnet won't stand for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was interesting writing this one. Some folks wanted reader to go through a tough time and have garnet comfort them, so I thought I might as well bring a real life issue to this verse. Also it's definitely easing my political rage...but enough of that. Enjoy!

You found yourself in an odd situation, you got along well with almost everyone in beach city, the gems, Steven, the cool kids, basically anyone who was older than you. But you couldn't really click with other kids your age. You didn't understand why, they were always mean to you. Was it because you were different? Maybe it was your lack of social interaction most of your life. You also suffered from anxiety, making things much more of a challenge. You were just sitting on a bench with your drawing pad in your hand, drawing a picture, when the kids were in the distance, spotting you and approaching you.

"Hey look, it's the weird kid!" The young boy said as he pointed at you, the rest of the group laughing. You took a glance up at him and looked back down into your drawing. "What? Too scared to talk?" He said as he leaned over you, you kept your eyes down, hoping he would go away. "And what is this?" He quickly snatched the pad from your hand and you get up, trying to grab it as he tossed it to his buddies. "Hey! Give that back!" The bullies refused, one kid opened up the pad to examine all the drawings. "What's all this junk? This isn't art, it's garbage!" He tore out a drawing from the book, it was the one you were working on, a portrait of Jasper overlooking a cliff with her hair flowing.

"Don't touch that!" You yell, charging at him and your fist makes its way to his stomach, making him clutch his stomach as another kid grabs you by the shirt and the other kids shoved you around until they tossed you to the ground. The boy you punched tore the picture in half, your heart shattered. He let the pieces drop on the ground in front of you as the group walks off, hearing one of them yell. "And I don't want to see your face around here again!"

Garnet P.O.V

I walked out of the door of the temple, having finished with a mission when I saw Steven come in through the door. "Hello, Steven." I smiled as I approached him, he had a slightly sad expression on his face as he spoke. "Oh.. hey Garnet." "Something wrong?" I said as I looked down at him. Steven just sighed. "(Y/n)'s feeling pretty down.. I think they're having a bully issue with the other kids in beach city..." A part of my heart just broke, seeing (y/n), a sweet, remarkable young child get treated like that. I closed my eyes, looking into my future vision. "Hmm, I'm going to see them." I said as I started walking out the door, Steven waving goodbye behind me.

I arrived at the barn, Lapis and Peridot were relaxing at the top of the silo, staring out into the clear blue sky. "Hello!" I shouted, trying to get their attention as I saw Lapis sit up and look down at me. "Oh hey, Garnet. What's up?" Lapis shouted back down to me as I answered. "Where's (y/n)?" Lapis gestured towards the barn. "They're in the barn, they seem to be in a bad mood, so be careful." I nodded headed towards the barn.

No ones P.O.V

You were sitting around the barn, trying to find a way to put your torn drawing back together, but to no avail, as your heart needed mending more. You sigh as you sit down, hugging your legs and crying a little. Garnet was a few steps behind you, staring at you with her stoic expression. "(Y/n)." You turn around to see Garnet. "Oh, hey garnet." You look up at her solemnly, she sat down beside you, seeming stoic, but behind those shades, she was worried. "Tell me what's wrong." Her gaze intimidated you a little, but you managed to get your words out. 

"The other human kids are mean to me...I don't know why..." You sniffle, wiping away a tear with your hand. Garnet looks down at the torn picture and she picks up the pieces. "Nice drawing." She said with a little smile. You blush, looking up at her, you felt more at ease, but still a bit down. "But, its torn..." Garnet smiled, only holding the two pieces together. "It can always be mended." She placed the picture down then she removed her visor, her mismatched eyes looking at you with a worried expression.

"(Y/n), listen to me." You nod as you look up at Garnet as she spoke to you in a comforting tone. "I know you try to get along with everyone, but you just can't." You look up at Garnet, about to speak until she interrupts you. "Some people are not worth it." You sigh, hanging your head until Garnet put a finger under your chin to lift your head up to look at her. "But just remember..." She paused, putting her hands on your shoulders. "You still have friends who love you and care for you, and that's all that matters. You still have Lapis, you still have Steven, you still have me." She smiled, holding up her left hand gem. "And Ruby." She held up her right hand gem. "And Sapphire." You smile, reaching up to grab ahold of garnets left hand, her square faceted gem against your palm.

You could feel the positive energy radiating from the gem, clearly Ruby was sending you good vibes. You reach over to grasp Garnets other hand, you felt sapphire's gem resonate with a calming energy. You felt at ease, knowing that you were safe with the gems. "Y-yeah, thanks garnet." You smile, Garnet smiling back, she leaned in, kissing your forehead softly. You smile, you caught a brief glimpse of the future. You were running, running toward Jasper, who seemed ecstatic to see you as you jumped into her arms, spinning you around like as the two of you laughed in pure bliss. You gasp, coming back to reality, looking up at garnet with a surprised expression.

"W-was that...?" Garnet hummed as she nodded, looking at the torn Jasper sketch. "A future glimpse, you'll see her again soon." You smile, you had high hopes for the future. It was just a drawing anyways.


	6. Showtime (Sardonyx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get aquainted with the lovely sardonyx.

It was another fine day at beach city, not a cloud in the sky as you walked across the beach, the warm sun beating down on your face as you made your way to the temple, meeting with Steven and the gems. You were excited as they said they had a surprise for you. You saw everyone gathered at the foot of the house, seeming to discuss something. 

"Ooh, (y/n)'s gonna love it!" Pearl said excitedly, stars forming in her eyes as Garnet smiled. "They're definitely gonna like her." As you approached the gems, Amethyst came running up to you and tackled you, your back falling against the sand. "Heey, (y/n)! What's up?" You laugh as she gave you a noogie. "Haha, hey Amethyst." Steven came walking over and helped you up, brushing the sand off your back. "Thanks Steven." He smiled as the three of you approach Pearl and Garnet.

"So what's the surprise?" You look up at them expectantly, a smile on your face and stars in your eyes. Pearl smiled and patted your head. "You're about to find out. Take a seat." She gestured over to a rock and the three of you sat down, you were positioned between Steven and Amethyst as Pearl and Garnet stood a few feet from each other, Garnet holding her gems up which were glowing. "Ready." Pearl was stretching out her body, soon standing tall with her gem glowing. "Hold on, it's been such a long time." Amethyst rolled her eyes as you watched them, music started playing from their gems, the two gems starting to dance. You were mesmerized at how in sync they were, they seemed to be in perfect balance with each other. Garnet then tossed Pearl in the air and when she landed back down, there was a flash of light that formed a large pink curtain, a tall person with four arms and triangular hair forming behind it.

Sardonyx P.O.V

I opened up the curtains, turning it into a flock of dragonflies as I stepped forward. "Greetings everyone! This is the lovely Sardonyx, coming to you live from the beach. How is everyone today?" I saw Steven and Amethyst sitting down looking up at me as (y/n) was jumping for joy with stars in their eyes as they exclaimed excitedly. "Whoa, giant woman!" (Y/n) raised their fists in the air as I leaned over and picked them up. "Oh my stars! If it isn't (y/n), we finally meet. So, what do you think? Was I worth the wait?" I purred at them, spinning my body as they looked up at me with delight. "Wow, you're so cool!" (Y/n) had the sweetest smile on their face as I squished them gently with my upper hands. "Well, aren't you just the sweetest! I could just squish you right now, it would not be hard." (Y/n) laughed and squirmed playfully. "Noo!" I stopped and lifted (y/n) up to my face. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to be here. Good thing I finally show up, took them a while to write me in." (Y/n) looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Who's "them"?" I giggle a bit. "Oh nothing!"

"Well, might I say, you're looking sharp!" (Y/n) said, I blushed at their compliment. "Oh thank you! Any sharper I could cut someone! Ohohohoho!" I laughed out loud as (y/n) giggled a bit. I slowly set them down near Steven and Amethyst. "Want to see a magic trick?" I mused, my hands resting on my knees as I leaned over the group as (y/n) nodded. 

No one's P.O.V

You watched sardonyx with amazement, she had conjured up a top hat on her head, taking it off and showing the three of you the inside of it. "Look at this, nothing in my hat!" She pulled it back up, reaching her hand inside, up to her wrist and up to her elbow, the hat soon enveloping her arm up to the shoulder. 

"Now where is that little... Oh! Here we are!" She exclaimed as her arm pulled out of the hat and pulled out a rabbit, except it wasn't a rabbit, it was Amethyst with bunny ears and a tail. You and Steven look to the side, seeing an empty space but the two of you clap in amazement, Amethyst didn't seem very amused as she sat there with her arms crossed. "The things I do for (y/n)..." She grumbles as Sardonyx put her down on the ground. Sardonyx then twirled her hat in the air, disappearing into a flock of dragonflies. 

"Wow! That was so cool!" You jump excitedly, raising your fists looking up at sardonyx. Sardonyx smiled and picked you up, letting you meet face to face again. "Oh stop it, you're going to make me blush!" Her face was a bit flushed, clearly not used to so many compliments. "Hey, blush looks good on you." You say to her as her blush just deepens. "Ohhohohoho! You're such a little charmer!" She lifted you up to her face and she leaned in, kissing your forehead. Well, more like your whole face, she was quite huge. You blush and laugh, looking up at Sardonyx. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one who looks good in blush!" She smiled and pulled you into her waist like she was hugging you, even though it felt more like she was holding onto you with her hand. She soon released the hug and lifted you up to meet eye to eye with the fusion. "Thanks for being a good audience, (y/n), I hope to see you again." You smile. "I hope to see you again too!" Sardonyx smiles and sets you on the ground.

"So just remember, if you ever have need of the lovely sardonyx, let Pearl and Garnet know. I'll be there in a flash. Literally." At that last line, sardonyx poofed into a cloud of smoke, showing Pearl and Garnet holding each other. Pearl and Garnet laughed in glee as you ran over to them. "Sardonyx is so cool!" Garnet smiled and picked you up and hugged you. "I know, we were awesome!" Pearl smiles and comes over to hug you. "Glad you enjoyed her. So (y/n), if you need her, just ask us. You've got more family than you think." You smile hugging Pearl and Garnet as Steven joined the mix as well. Amethyst was off to the side. "Can I take these off now?" "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! That was fun! This one was definitely my favorite! ^^


	7. Lost and found (Rose Quartz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if (y/n) was found by rose quartz instead of Jasper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just pointing out that this is an alternate timeline and isn't really canon in the series. I just thought I could make something cute with rose. ^^

You were wandering for ages, going from town to town scavenging for food and just looking for shelter. You shiver, the cold wind biting against your skin, pulling your light brown trench coat tighter against your body. You carried a rusty axe in your hand, holding onto it an case of danger. You walked across an empty canyon, it wasn't completely empty though, scattered around were giant machines that looked like spiders with drills. Around the walls were holes, like people had popped out of them, coming in various sizes. 

"Strange...what is this place...?" You look around curiously, peeking into some holes you came by, not surprisingly, they were empty. You look around some more, soon hearing a rustling noise behind you. You jump and turn around, looking around for the source. You saw nothing as you shrug and keep walking, soon hearing that noise again, turning around, much more cautious. Your eyes dart around the area, clutching the axe in both of your hands.

"Wh-who's there?" You call out, hands shaking as you look around, not spotting anything until you spotted the strange creature glaring at you. It looked like a giant spider, blue with eight deep purple eyes and long sharp fangs as it hissed at you.

You gasp, clutching the axe in your hands and raising it as you slowly backed away from the monster. It growled as it lurched towards you, hungry eyes fixed on you. You panic, swinging your axe forward and you left a scratch on the monster, only angering it as it growled. You freak out and you start running, the spider-like being chasing after you. You continue to run until your legs gave out, stopping and panting heavily. 

"I think I lost it..." You say almost breathless. But you haven't. The spider leapt on your back, pinning you to the ground as it snarled, its fangs drooling with hunger. You swing your axe backwards, knocking it in the head as it scratched you, leaving a mark on your cheek. You whimper and cover your head, thinking it was the end.

Suddenly, you saw a round pink shield knock the creature off you, being tossed like a frisbee. You look up, slightly confused. You saw nothing in sight, but as quick as the shield showed up, something large and pink whooshed past you. You believed it was a person. The spider tried to charge at you again when the pink being appeared in front of you, holding a large sword and it looked like a woman with big curly pink hair as she slashed at the monster, leaping in the air doing all these tricks as she attacked it, it soon vanished into a cloud of smoke, the tall pink woman landing on her feet.

This stranger fascinated you, this tall pink woman, she was graceful but powerful, big and intimidating, but at the same time, brought you a sense of comfort and security. The woman turned around to look at you, her soft black eyes looking at you with curiosity and concern. She approached you, reaching her hand out to you.

"Small human, are you alright?" The woman spoke softly as you take her hand and she slowly lifted you back onto your feet. You look up at the strange pink woman, the sight of her just made you feel warm inside. "I-I'm ok, thank you." 

The woman smiled and she squatted down to meet your eye level. "What should I call you?" You look up at the woman, finding her absolutely beautiful. "It's (y/n)." The woman chuckled a little. "What a nice name. You may call me rose quartz." Rose quartz, a name as beautiful as her. "Now, let's get you somewhere safe, it's dangerous out here." She took ahold of your hand as she stood up, her grip was firm but gentle. 

"So where do you live, (y/n)?" She spoke as you walked with her. You stopped, seeming rather tense at the question as Rose turned and looked at you with concern. "What's wrong?" She had a sad expression as she looked at you. "I-I don't have a home...I've been wandering trying to find one." Rose frowned, reaching over to you to pick you up and hug you, her grip felt gentle on you as you put your arms around her neck. "So are you all alone?" She released the hug, holding you out in front of her as you sighed. "Yes..."

"Not anymore. Would you like to stay with me? There are others to care for you too." She smiled and you thought to yourself for a while. You didn't know this woman, but she just saved your life, and for the first time in a while, gave you a sense of hope. "Y-yeah, I would like that very much." You smile as Rose held you close to her, carrying you as she walked over to a glass pad and she teleported away. The two of you end up in the front of a temple that looked like a large woman with six arms. "Wow..." You say in amazement as Rose sets you down.

"Whoa, rose, who's the tiny human?" You jump as you heard a voice behind you, turning around to see a short purple skinned girl with short lilac hair as she examined you closely. You cling to rose as she spoke. "This is (y/n), they don't have a home to go to." The girl gasped in surprise. "No home? Are they living with us?" Rose smiled and nodded. "Yes they are." The short girl beamed brightly as she shook your hand. "Well then, names Amethyst." You smile and you heard another voice from behind.

"Rose are you sure this is a good idea?" You turn around to see a woman with short peach hair and snow white skin talking to rose with concern. "I'm sure, Pearl. (Y/n) really needs it." Rose said softly, putting her hand on Pearls shoulder. Pearl just sighed looking at you as you clung to rose. "Very well then, as long as they behave." 

"I promise I will, m'am." You smile at her as Rose giggles and patted your head, then taking your hand. "Come along now." You follow along with rose, a door opening up and the two of you step into a massive pink room, seemed to be full of clouds. "Wow..." You look around as rose chuckles at you. A bed soon appeared in front of you, Rose appearing from behind picking you up and placing you on the bed. "Wow, how did you...?" "I can come up with anything in this room. You should rest, you must be tired." You lay down as rose pulls the covers over you, leaning in to kiss your forehead as you relaxed, closing your eyes as she spoke. "Sleep well, (y/n), I'll be here in the morning."


	8. Songbird (Opal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and amethyst hear you sing, and you gain the interest of Opal. ((Slightly older reader, about 13-14))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! More music! So cause theres songs in this, I just wanna recommend that you listen to them to add the the atmosphere. ^^ Songs are: I'm yours-Jason mraz You are my sunshine, and I hope you dance- Lee Ann Womack

It was a cool fall afternoon, there wasn't a cloud in the sky as you were sitting by the lighthouse, a guitar strapped over your back as you overlooked the ocean as the waves crashed below. You admired the view, the sound and the sight of the ocean was always calming for you, even when you played music. You had been taking lessons from Greg, and with nonstop practice, you became quite skilled at it. The gems admired the way you played, but you had bad stage fright. You couldn't perform with anyone who wasn't Steven or the gems, so when you practiced, you had to find a remote spot to do so.

You sigh as you sit down, bringing the guitar over to your lap, plucking the strings and tuning it before playing it. You played one of your favorite songs, playing a soft yet upbeat melody. You play it on your own for a while until you began to sing. “Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks Now I'm trying to get back Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention. I reckon, it's again my turn To win some or learn some.”

Meanwhile, Pearl and Amethyst were outside the door of the temple, arguing about something that happened on their mission. “Amethyst! I told you not to play with the shooting star! You could have caused a serious problem!” Amethyst rolled her eyes, looking at Pearl with an annoyed expression. “Pearl, no one's hurt, why do you care?” Pearl gripped her hair, yelling at Amethyst. “I care because it's dangerous! And I-” She was interrupted when she heard the sound of your guitar playing above them. “Sounds like (y/n)'s playing again.” Amethyst smiled looking up. “They've got quite a talent.” Pearl smiled and she lit up when she figured out what song it was. “Ooh, I love this song!” Amethyst stretched her arms and put her hands behind her back. “Yeah, It's ok.” Pearl hummed along with the melody and sang the chorus as you played it. “But I won't hesitate No more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours.” 

“Why don't we go see (y/n)?” Amethyst suggested as she walked down the stairs with Pearl following behind. “Oh yes, good idea.” The pair of gems made their way up the hill, seeing you still playing your guitar, you didn't seem to notice them as you sang the next part of he song. “Well, open up your mind and see like me, Open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love. Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved.” 

Pearl was mesmerized by how you were playing and so was Amethyst. “(y/n)'s got a good voice, huh P?” Pearl nodded as they listened to you play, sitting on the grass as Pearl hummed along to the song. Amethyst listened as well, sitting beside Pearl and she slightly leaned on her, Pearl allowed it, as they were enjoying a rare moment of peace. “Hey, Pearl?” Pearl looked down towards Amethyst. “Yes?” Amethyst had a blush appear on her face as she fiddled with her hair. “You know who else might enjoy (y/n)'s tunes?” Pearl's eyes widened and and lit up with delight. “Opal?” Amethyst nodded. “If it's ok.” Pearl quickly stood up, taking her hand. “Sure, let's do it!”

“So I won't hesitate No more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate. Our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours.” You sang the next line, vocalizing with the next bit of the song, singing some more as you were in your comfort zone, as nothing could bother you. You ended the song soon, playing one last chord and you jumped as you heard a woman's gentle voice behind you. “Nicely done, I really like your song.” You jump to your feet and turn around, spotting a tall woman with lavender skin and she had four arms, with long white hair tied into a ponytail, from the back and on the sides. She had soft blue eyes and you recognized the shiny pearl gemstone on her forehead as well as the shimmering amethyst gemstone on her chest, leading you to decipher who it was. 

“H-hello, you must be Opal.” You spoke, looking up at her in amazement and she smiled and chuckled. “Yes, I am, very glad to finally meet you.” She approached you, pulling you into a hug, her four slender arms wrapping around your frame. You look up at the fusion as she spoke again. “I- well, Amethyst and Pearl, heard you singing and wanted me to come and hear it. You have such a nice voice, you're very talented, (y/n).” You blush looking up at her, clutching your guitar in your arms. “Th-thanks, and you're very pretty.” Opal's face turned a light teal as she smiled. “Well, thank you (y/n). Now, shall we play another song?”

“What song would you like to hear?” You sit down, tuning the guitar in your lap as Opal sat down next to you, still towering over you as she sat there. “Whatever you like, I just want to listen to you sing.” You rub your chin, thinking about what song you could play. “Hmm, how about the one I sing with Steven a lot?” You ask curiously, looking up at the tall woman as she smiled. “Absolutely, I like that one.” You smile as you strum the guitar, playing a soft gentle melody. Opal only smiled, her arms resting on her knees as she propped her head up with one hand, listening to you as you sang. 

“You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy When sky's are grey You'll never know, dear, How much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away.” You pluck the strings of the instrument, the breeze of the wind blowing through your hair, you took quick glances at Opal, her long white hair flowing in the wind, her blue eyes fixed on you. She was absolutely beautiful. You blush, still playing the guitar as you sang the final line of the song, ending the song with a strum. Opal smiled, clapping her hands excitedly.

“Very good! You're so talented, (y/n).” You blush, you weren't used to such a compliment, especially from a tall beauty. “Th-thanks, Opal.” Opal smiled, scooting herself closer to you. “May I make a request?” You nod, looking up at the tall fusion. Opal leaned in, whispering her request in your ear. You nod, instantly recognizing the song, it was one of Pearl's favorites. You started playing a slow melody, plucking against the strings as you sang. “I hope you never lose your sense of wonder You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger May you never take one single breath for granted God forbid love ever leave you empty handed” Opal smiled as you sang, singing the next line. “I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance”

“I hope you dance” You and Opal sang that line together, Opal standing up and dancing to the music you were making. You look up at her, feeling mesmerized by her movements as she danced in the sunlight while you sang the next line alone. “I hope you dance” Opal sang the next part as she danced, light on her feet and dancing through the air. “I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance Never settle for the path of least resistance Living might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin' Loving might be a mistake, but it's worth making” She constantly glanced at you, as she was dedicating these lyrics to you.

“Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter When you come close to selling out, reconsider” You sang that line on your own as you watched Opal dance to the music you made. “Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance” Opal sang that line as you stand up and strum your guitar faster, creating a more upbeat lively melody. The both of you sang the next one together, two different lines sung at once. (parenthesis is you) “I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along) I hope you dance” 

“I hope you dance (Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder) I hope you dance (Where those years have gone?)” The two of you sang together, your voices in harmony as you watched Opal dance in the sunlight, the rays reflecting off her lavender skin. She was absolutely beautiful. The both of you sang the rest of the song together, ending the song with a final chord on your guitar. “That was fun, you have a very nice voice.” You smile looking up at Opal, she only chuckled and a light blue blush formed on her cheeks. Opal leaned over to you to hug you, her four arms around your body as one hand stroked your hair. As she broke the hug, she leaned in to kiss your forehead, her plump lips feeling soft against your skin.

“Thank you for the little session, (y/n). I hope to see you again soon. If you need me, just ask.” She smiled, you smile back and nod, looking up at her as she defused, a bright light appearing showing Pearl and Amethyst just standing there. “Opal is beautiful!” You exclaim, stars in your eyes. Pearl only blushed and chuckled. “Oh, thanks (y/n).” Amethyst walked over and gave you a hug. “I know, she's awesome!” Pearl came over to join the hug as you put an arm around both of the gems. “I love you guys.” You smile, blushing a little as Amethyst just squeezed you a bit. “Oh, cut that out, ya little cutie.” Pearl just chuckled as she kissed your forehead. “We love you too.”


	9. Winter Festivities (Christmas special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the gems celebrate Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for the long delay! Things have been pretty busy with the holidays coming up and whatnot. ^^' Anyways, here's a little Christmas special I put together!

Snow was falling over Beach City, the town was getting ready for Christmas. You walk across the boardwalk, the fresh snow crunching against your feet. Looking around there was decorations as far as the eye could see, you walk past the fry shop, seeing Peedee hanging up a wreath. "Hey Peedee!" You say, waving to him as he turned around. "Oh, hey, (y/n). What's up?" 

"Merrry Christmas!" You smile, handing him a handmade card. "Wow, thanks, (y/n)!" He smiles as you hand him two more cards. "Made one for your dad and brother too!" He takes the cards from your hand as you walk down the boardwalk, waving goodbye as he waves back. "Merry Christmas!"

You walk along the boardwalk, giving cards to everyone you knew, the pizza family, the cool kids, even onion and his mother. You walk across the snow barren beach, making your way towards the temple to meet with Steven and the gems.

You knock on the door, being greeted by Steven. "Hey, (y/n)! Merry Christmas!" He gives you a hug as you walk inside, seeing Pearl hanging ornaments on a tree as Amethyst was sprawled on the couch, a plate of cookies in her hand. "Yo, (y/n)! What's up?!" Amethyst called over as you wave, Pearl turning around and smiling at you. "Oh, (y/n), what brings you by?" You smile as you approach Pearl. "I made cards for everyone!" You say as you hand a card to Pearl, her eyes lighting up as she took it, getting down to hug you with a grin. "Oh, thanks, (y/n), you're so sweet."

You blush a little as you hand cards over to Steven and Amethyst, both of them hugging you. "Thanks, kiddo, I love it!" Amethyst exclaimed as you heard the warp pad activate, showing Garnet standing on the pad. "Garnet!" You exclaim as you ran over to her as she smiles seeing you. "Hello (y/n)." 

"I made you a card!" You hand her a card and she takes it, opening it up to examine it, smiling softly. "Thank you, I love it." You smile, holding up two more cards, one red, one blue. "I also made some for Ruby and Sapphire." You blush handing her the two cards as she took it from your hands. She was silent for a moment, looking at the two cards then getting down to hug you tight. You swore you could hear Ruby and Sapphire have a conversation. "Don't let go, Saph." "This child is too precious." "I know, just hold onto them."

((Slight time skip))

You sat on top of the silo at the barn, staring out into the setting sun as the snow continued to fall. Despite all this Christmas cheer you've been spreading, you still felt...empty. You started to think about your past christmases, with your family, your parents, the traditions you did, the people you love, you missed it all. You sigh, hugging your knees as you stared out in the distance.

Lapis P.O.V 

I was starting to become worried for (y/n). They've been up there for a while and haven't come back down. Something must be wrong. I glanced up at the silo, seeing (y/n) just sitting quietly. I glanced into the barn, seeing Peridot fiddling with a radio. I looked back up, summoning my wings and flying up to the top of the silo, taking my spot beside (y/n). 

"Hey." I said softly as they jumped a little, but they didn't seem too startled. "Oh, hey Lapis." (Y/n) sounded a little sad. I reach over, placing my hand on their back. "Something wrong?" They only sighed, turning their head away from me. "No.." I gently nudged (y/n). "Please tell me..." I said reassuringly. They turned their head towards me, wiping a tear with their hand. 

"I just really miss how Christmas used to be...my parents are gone, I'm far away from my family and...I just miss it all..." I sighed reaching to rub (y/n)'s back. "I know it must be hard...being away from family..." I took a glance up at the sky, watching it turn shades of dark purple. "But you know what?" (Y/n) wiped their tears and looked up at me. "What?" I smile, turning their head towards me. "You still have a family right here. You've got Steven, Peridot, Pearl...You've got me." I saw (y/n) smile and reach over to hug me. "Thanks Lapis, you guys are the best. The best family I've ever had!" (Y/n) held onto me tight as I hugged them back, pulling (y/n) close to me. "Merry Christmas, (y/n)." I said softly as they snuggled into me. "Merry Christmas, Lapis." I held onto (y/n) tight. This child is just too precious to let go.

No ones P.O.V

It turned out to be a great holiday indeed, you spent your time with the gems, everyone gathered in the temple, playing games, singing songs, eating good food, (If Amethyst didn't eat all of it) and the occasional snowball fight. It was a fun one, too, everyone split into teams. You with Steven, Lapis with Peridot, Amethyst with pearl, and Garnet decided to split to make things more fun, so Ruby and Sapphire were their own team. 

The teams were tucked away in their snow forts, waiting for you to start them off. The area was silent as the gems were waiting to strike. You peek your head out, looking around to see the hiding gems in their forts. "Alright, on my mark." You say, holding up a fake gun. "Ready....and..." There was tension in the air, the gems getting ready to attack. "Begin!" You fire the gun, the sound it made was almost realistic. 

You quickly duck down, almost getting hit by a snowball. Judging by the speed, it was definitely Sapphire. "You ready Steven?" You glance at him and grab a snowball as he nodded. "Let's do this!" You poke your head out, seeing the chaos around the forts. Amethyst was going nuts, tossing snowball after snowball at Lapis and Peridot. Peridot laughed mockingly, dodging every snowball as she tossed one back, Amethyst dodging it and it hit Pearl. 

"Why you little-" Pearl shouted as she grabbed an armful on snowballs, tossing one after the other as Peridot stumbled over soon as one hit her. You look across the battlefield, seeing Ruby and Sapphire eyeing you and Steven. You toss a snowball towards Ruby, she was distracted and she growled glancing at you, the snowball melting off her. "You're gonna pay for that!" Ruby scooped up a bunch of snowballs as you duck down, looking at Steven. 

"Fire a barrage! Widespread!" You shout as both of you put your heads up, tossing snowball after snowball at the pair of gems. The area turned into a war zone, snowballs flying through the air and you managed to hit Ruby, causing her to fall backwards. "Nooo, Sapphire, I've been hit! Go on without me!" Ruby laid on the ground, saying her 'last words' in a playful manner. "I will avenge you, my love!" Sapphire shook her fist dramatically, then turning her head towards you and Steven. 

"Uh oh, I think we made her mad, (y/n)." Steven chuckled as you laugh a bit. "Then let's get her!" You peek your head up, immediately, Sapphire tossed snowball after snowball at raging speed, you felt one graze the top of your head. "Steven, bring out the snow catapult!" You shout as Steven gives you a salute and he pulls up a wagon, putting a large snowball on the handle.

"Ready...and...fire!" You shout as Steven pulls the handle back, tossing the snowball towards Sapphire. It hit her, leaving her buried in the snow. You laugh, giving Steven a high five. "Whoo! Got them!" You felt a snowball hit the side of your face. "Hey!" You turn towards Amethyst and Pearl. "Don't forget about us!" Amethyst said as she tossed another snowball, you dodged but it hit Steven. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that, you little-" You were interrupted by a giant pile of snow landing on your head. "Huh? (Y/n)? Steven?" Amethyst said confused as a pile of snow collapsed on her. You struggle in the snow, poking your head out of the pile to see Lapis and Peridot laughing out loud. 

"Whoo we won! Taste my victory, you clods!" Peridot said teasingly as Lapis was snickering under her breath when Amethyst and Pearl poked their heads out. "Hey, play fair!" Amethyst was a little miffed, but admittedly, she found it funny. "Nice job Lapis, you guys win." You wiggle your way out of the snow, turning to the pile to dig Steven out. Amethyst dug her way out of the pile, pulling Pearl with her. "Whoo that was fun!" Ruby had melted the snow around her, getting Sapphire free. "Yeah, it was! Another round?" Sapphire brushed the snow off her dress. "We should take a break first." You nod, looking at the group. "Agreed, hot chocolate anyone?"

(Time skip (again))

After a day of fun, you and the gems had gathered at the temple for some more fun times as well as opening gifts. A whole evening of fun, friends, and family. Your favorite gift was a guitar from Greg, Steven's father. You thanked him for it, you liked music a lot and he offered lessons for you. You agreed, you loved this holiday and your family.

It had been a long day, everyone had fallen asleep. Yes, everyone, a whole day of fun wore out the gems. You were the first in the group to wake up, it was Christmas morning, the snow was falling down outside the window, frost forming on the glass. You smile, slowly and quietly getting up to sit on the windowsill, looking at the icy world around you. As you looked outside, there seemed to be a small box in front of the door. 

"Hm? What is that..?" You whisper to yourself as you walked to the door and opened it to grab the box, picking it up and bringing it inside. The box was orange with a red ribbon. There was a tag that said: 'To (y/n).' Where did this come from? Who could have left it behind? You wonder to yourself as you bring it inside, closing the door to leave the cold air out. You sat down on the windowsill, holding the box in your lap as you untie the ribbon to open it.

You lifted the lid of the box, showing a small letter as well as an odd necklace. It looked like something from medieval times, a gray stone with a rune written on it. The string was a long piece of leather, just long enough to tie around your neck. You examine it carefully until you look at the letter, opening it up to read it. It wasn't the best handwriting, but you could still read it just fine. 

"(Y/n), I hope you're doing fine. I found this necklace and wanted you to have it. Just be warned it's not an ordinary necklace, it's a gem artifact. Wear it, and you might gain a part of the power of a gem. Use it well, be safe, and merry Christmas." You recognized the handwriting, as well as the signature at the bottom of the paper. "Jasper." You whisper the name to yourself as you hold the stone in your hand. You tie it around your neck, looking at it through the reflection in the window. "Nice to know she's thinking about me." You smile as you look out the window at the falling snow. Best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! And don't worry, I won't leave everyone hanging again, I've got much more in store! Also, you may want to remember that necklace, it's gonna be an important element in the future.


	10. Newfound Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover new powers from the mysterious artifact.

“Why would Jasper give you such a powerful artifact?” Pearl muttered as she paced the floor of the house. It was just a few days ago when you received the necklace from Jasper as a gift. Pearl had attempted to take it from you and hide it somewhere safe, but you refused. If it wasn't for Garnet convincing her, you wouldn't even be wearing it right now. You sat on the couch between Steven and Amethyst, watching Pearl mumble to herself. “Ya know, P, it may sound crazy, but I think Jasper trusts (y/n) with this thing. Knowing her, she may have kept it for herself.” Amethyst said, slouching in the couch. “Hmm, true...” Pearl said, she stopped her pacing and rubbed her chin. “So what exactly is this thing?” You ask curiously.

“This artifact is actually a piece of a powerful gem warrior.” Pearl explained as she projected an image of a certain gem from her gem. “She was an Obsidian, the rarest of all gems. Legend has it that the diamonds wanted to make a gem super soldier, powerful on and off the battlefield.” The projection showed a tall grey-skinned gem, with long flowing black hair and purple eyes. “Of course, she let all that power go to her head, and almost wiped out all of gemkind.” There were projections of war, broken shards, and battles. It was a bit unsettling. “But the diamonds stopped her, shattering her gem into twelve pieces. One for each star sign. They were turned into different objects and scattered across the galaxy.” She turned off the projection, looking at you with your mouth wide open. Amethyst reached over and put her hand under your chin, motioning you to close your mouth. 

“It's been said that whoever has even one artifact, shall gain a small fraction of Obsidian's real power.” You gasp in amazement, looking at the necklace as you held it in your hand. “That's awesome!” You exclaim, standing up. “So that means I can fight with you guys?” Pearl got nervous, shaking her head at you. “Oh no, (Y/n), absolutely not. This could be very dangerous, especially in the hands of a human. So just give it to me, and I'll put it somewhere safe.” She held her hand out, gesturing for the necklace. You clutch the artifact in your hand. “No, If there's power in this, I want to know how to use it! I want to help on missions, I want to help you fight and not be a burden, just teach me and I can help!” You exclaim towards Pearl, she was teary eyed in joy at your enthusiasm. “O-ok. I can help you out, and I know the perfect place! Follow me.” You follow Pearl to the warp pad, Steven and Amethyst follow behind you.

The four of you end up at a place that looked like a battle arena. “Whoa, what is this place?” You say as you look around, Pearl responding to your question. “(Y/n), this is the sky arena, we use this place to train.” Steven and Amethyst sat down while you walk to the center of the arena, Pearl standing a few feet away from you. “Now, Obsidian had multiple abilities, so we don't know what powers you could have. Let's try to tap into it with some sword training.” Pearl summoned a holographic version of herself, standing in front of her as an array of swords were displayed in front of you. “Whoa cool!” You exclaim, examining all the different swords. Pearl picked one up and handed it to you. “Here, (y/n), this should be a good start.” You take the sword, then turning to the holo-pearl. Pearl stood next to you, holding your arm and aligning your body. “Alright, so you go like this, make sure to keep your stance low.” She continues to give you advice, countering the attacks of the holo-pearl. You eventually strike at the holo-pearl, making it vanish. “Nicely done, (y/n)!” Pearl smiled at you. “Now let's kick things up a notch.” She summoned another holo-pearl, this time it was different, it's eyes turned red, meaning this could be challenging. “Draw your weapon, challenger!” The holo-pearl shouted, you look at Pearl nervously. “Pearl, are you sure about this?” Pearl stood beside you, putting a hand on your shoulder. “Don't worry, (y/n), I'll be right here if something goes wrong.” 

You take a breath, drawing your sword at the holo-pearl. The holo-pearl swings and thrusts at you and you managed to counter them all, until it got faster. “Parry! Parry! Thrust!” The hologram shouted as it swung at you, you nearly escape each strike, Steven and Amethyst were watching you with both interest and worry. “Go (y/n)! You can do it!” Steven shouted encouragingly. You listen to him, swinging at the hologram and it dodges, swinging at you and you duck down. In all the quick motions and your state of panic, you didn't really notice what happened next.

Pearl P.O.V

I saw (y/n) was starting to panic, they would get hurt if I didn't do something. I started to walk over, but in the blink of an eye, they ended up behind the hologram, swinging at it with the sword. I turned my head towards Steven and Amethyst, whose mouths were wide open. “Whoa! (Y/n)! How did you do that?!” Steven stood up with starry eyes, running over to (y/n), who was confused at what just happened. “I-I don't know, I just panicked then, whoosh!” (Y/n) said with both confusion and excitement. “I think we know what your power might be.” I said as I approached (y/n) and they looked up at me. “Try running from one side of the arena to the other and back here.” I gesture and they nod, going for a little sprint, then it looked like they teleported to the other side of the arena. “Whoa! Cool!” (Y/n) said, starry eyed. They ran again, teleporting to the other side of the arena then back over at me. 

“It seems your power is super speed!” Amethyst exclaimed as I nodded. “Yes of course, (y/n), the artifact you have is the stone of Aries.” I projected an image of the necklace they had through my gem, it was a better close up and it had the astrological symbol of the star sign, Aries. “It's said that whoever carried this one shall have ramming speed.” (Y/n) looked at their necklace with wide eyes. “Wow, thats amazing! This will definitely come in handy!” I nod, smiling at them. “Yes, it will, but I still think you should-” I was interrupted when (y/n) suddenly hugged me. “Thanks Pearl.” I blush a little, hugging them back. “For what?” I said a little confused. “For helping me.” They look up at me with a smile as I smile back, getting down to hug them back. “You're welcome, (y/n).” This human will be a great warrior someday.


End file.
